The Charmed Four?
by Maddiee Kayla-Lynn
Summary: What if Piper, Phoebe and Prue had a younger sister? Her name is Pat and well, it follows her struggles with highschool, boys and of course, demons, warlocks, and being a charmed one. Summary sucks, but whateve. M 4 Language, and scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1. Something Wicca This Way Comes pt.1

**I soooooooo do not own Charmed, but I do own Patience(Pat)-who is protrayed by Jodelle Ferland.**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy night in San Francisco and young Piper Halliwell had just walked through the door to her house. As she looked up, the light from the chandelier was flickering. "Prue? Pat?" She yelled, hanging up her umbrella and taking off her jacket.<p>

"In here, working on the chandelier." Her older sister, Prue yelled to her from the living room. Piper picked up her bag and walked towards her sister.

"Sorry I'm late." Piper apologized.

"What else is new?" Prue muttered under her breath. "Piper, I would've been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum till six. I didn't have time to change." Prue told her sister.

While the two sisters were talking, the door slowly, and quietly opened revealing a young brunette with blue eyes. She slowly closed the door, making sure there was no sound before tip-toeing through the house to the stairs. She had almost made it when she heard heels clicking on the floor boards. She booked it up the stairs and into her room. How was she going to tell her sisters that she messed up? She threw her bag down on the bed and went to her dresser. Looking through the drawers, she pulled out a Rosy Stella Cadente Enchanting under-wire bra, some black sweat pants with Hello Kitty on the side, and a black tank top. Throwing her hair into a messy ponytail, she washed off her make-up, put on some Hello Kitty slippers and jogged down the stairs.

"You're always so hard on them." Piper said to Prue who started to walk away.

"Piper, Phoebe has no vision, no sense of the future. And Pat, she's just as bad as Phoebe was as a teenager, maybe even worse. I mean, Piper, I got a call from the school today saying that Pat skipped today and got into a fight yesterday which earned her a suspension." That comment made Pat cringe. _Oh yeah, if Prue hates me now, wait until she hears the news._ She thought dryly to herself.

"I really think Phoebe's coming around." Piper said cryptically.

"Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess it's good news." Prue said with a smug, know-it all smile. She walked away as Pat walked up to Piper.

"You've gotta tell her." She whispered to her sister, who jumped at the sudden noise.

"Jesus Pat, you've always been the stealthy one, haven't you?" Pat just smirked in return. It was true, Pat was always the ninja of the family, no one could hear her move.

"Wait, why me?" Piper asked, voice raising in small panic.

"Because she'll yell less if you do it, now follow her!" Pat whisper-shouted.

Piper sighed and looked at Pat with guilt. She grabbed her bag and walked into the kitchen. Pat looked down at the spirit board and the pointer started to move, but Pat just thought she imagined it. She walked into the conservatory and sat down, grabbing Withering Heights. She curled up into a ball and started to read, this was after all, her favorite book.

After a few lines, she noticed Piper checking the window.

"What'cha up to dear sister of mine?" She asked, setting the book down and getting up.

"Looking out for Phoebe, come with me." Pat didn't have a choice seeing as Piper grabbed her arm and dragged her to the kitchen and to Prue.

"I don't get it, I checked everything. There is no reason why the chandelier should not be working." Prue said in frustration.

"Uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? We think you're right, we do need a roommate." Piper said. Prue walked by and into the kitchen.

"Well, we could rent out the room in a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house." Prue suggested as Piper and Pat followed. Pat took that as her cue to start talking.

"Phoebe's good with a wrench." Prue opened a drawer, barely paying attention.

"Phoebe's in New York." She mumbled, back turned to her sisters.

Piper started talking again. "Not anymore." She nervously played with her hands. Prue closed the drawer and looked at Piper and Pat with a look of surprise and anger.

"What?" Pat nodded nervously as Prue glared at her.

"She left New York, she's moving back in with us." Prue glared at her sisters and walked by them. "You've got to be kidding." She sneered out.

"Well, I could hardly say no." Piper pleaded. Pat and Piper chased her down into the foyer.

"It's her house too! It was willed to _all_ of us." Pat said, stressing all.

"Yeah and we haven't seen or spoken to her since." Prue countered, turning to face her younger sisters. Though she maybe a little harsh, she still loved them more than anything in the world.

"Well, you haven't spoken to her." Piper mumbled.

"No _I_ haven't. Look, maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her." Pat rolled her eyes. Of course Prue is still mad about her supposedly sleeping with Roger. She believes that slime ball over her own sister.

"No of course not, but she had no where else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt." Pat tried to explain. Phoebe was by far her favorite sister. She was always there for her, and she understood what Pat was going through, seeing as how she went through the same thing. Pat was so mad at the way Prue was responding to this news, she expected it to be bad, but not like this. How could Prue not want her younger sister with her? How could she just not care, despite what that dirt-bag Roger says?

"And this is news?" Prue shouted, outraged that her sisters were defending her. Phoebe may be her younger sister, but she messed up one too many times for Prue's liking. Prue took a breath and looked at her sisters, both of which were fidgeting uncomfortably. "How long have you two known about this anyway?" She asked, looking from one sister to the next.

"A couple of days! Maybe a week, or...two." Piper whined, trying to get Prue to calm down.

"Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?" Prue asked as the door opened and a woman with short light brown hair stepped inside.

"Surprise! I found the hide-a-key!" She smiled at the three females standing there. Pat smiled and ran to her older sister, Piper trailing close behind.

"Phoebe! Welcome home!" Pat yelled, hugging her tightly, which Phoebe returned.

"Hey squirt. How've ya been?" She asked with a smile. Piper took her turn in greeting Phoebe and hugging her when it came to Prue.

"It's so good to see you, isn't it Prue?" Piper smiled, although it was some-what forced.

"I'm speechless." Prue replied with a forced smile. There was a sudden honk outside.

"Oops, I forgot about the cab." Phoebe said and Piper smiled.

"I'll get it." She turned and grabbed a purse off the table.

"Piper that's my purse." Prue shouted but was too late, Piper was already outside.

"Thanks I'll pay you back." Phoebe said sincerely.

"Is that all that you brought?" Pat asked.

"That's all that I own, that and a bike." There was a small pause.

"Look, I know that you don't want me here-"

"We're not selling the house." Prue muttered stepping closer to Phoebe. Phoebe looked offended.

"Is that why you think I came back?" She asked.

"Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was to take care of Patience. That and this house had been in our family for generations." Prue ranted, giving a history of the house.

"No history lesson needed, I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?" Phoebe asked, looking at Prue with annoyance.

"No, I'm still furious with you." Prue muttered and Pat groaned.

"Phoebe, can I talk to you? In private?" Pat asked, her eyes wide and scared. Phoebe turned to her younger sister and melted.

"Of course sweetie, just let me talk to Prue first." Pat nodded and muttered '_more like fight with her._' under her breath.

"So you'd rather have a tense reunion with boring chit-chat and unimportant small talk?" Phoebe asked sarcastically. Her older sister was annoying her and she just got there.

"No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about." Prue said smugly.

"She never touched Roger Prue." Pat spoke up, knowing that needed to be said.

"Woah." Prue choked out, while Phoebe smiled proudly.

"I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani wearing shardinea sluggish trust-funder told you but" Phoebe was about to continue but Piper walked in.

"I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner?" Piper asked, walking to her sisters.

"I'm not hungry." Prue muttered.

"Yeah, I ate on the bus sweetie." Phoebe placed a hand on Piper's arm and walked away with Pat trailing behind.

"Okay, we'll try the group hug later." Piper yelled sarcastically to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I know the spelling, third person and everything sucked, but I had this idea thing stuck in my head for ages and I needed to get it out. So, anyone want to guess what Pat's big secret is? She's 15 by the way, turning 16. Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.1. Something Wicca This Way Comes pt.2

**I soooooooo do not own Charmed, but I do own Patience(Pat)-who is protrayed by Jodelle Ferland.**

* * *

><p>Phoebe and Pat entered her room and Pat closed the door. "So what's up Pat?" Phoebe asked, looking at her sister with concern Pat was never the one to get nervous.<p>

"Uh, maybe, maybe you should sit down." Phoebe raised an eyebrow but complied and sat on her bed.

"Okay, you gotta, gotta promise me that you won't freak out or-or-or hate me." She took a deep breath and looked at her sister.

"Pat, you're scaring me, what's going on?" Phoebe asked, truly scared for her sister. Was she doing drugs? Did she kill someone? Questions were swarming through Phoebes mind, though none seemed possible. Pat was smarter than that.

"Um, well, you see, uh." Taking a deep breath, Pat reached into her bag and pulled out a stick and handed it to Phoebe. Phoebe took the thing and starred at the little pink plus sign. It took her a couple of seconds to comprehend what her sister was showing/telling her.

"Oh sweetie, how did this happen?" Phoebe smiled sadly at her sister and held out her arms. Pat walked into her sisters embrace willingly, and spilled her guts.

"I was a-at a party with-with Alec, and and h-he got d-drunk. H-he told me he wanted to show me something so I followed him. When we got upstairs he pushed me in-into a room, l-locked the d-door and he-he," Pat was interrupted by her tears. She had never told anyone this, not even her best friend Melissa. Phoebe didn't know what to say, she had just found out that not only was her baby sister pregnant, but she was raped as well. Her grip tightened and she made Ssh-ing sounds, while rocking back and forth slowly.

"It's going to be okay sweetie. Listen, I'm going to go change, then we're going to hang out in my room. But just know that I'll be there with you every step of the way, through whatever you choose. I love you sweetie." She comforted, wishing to keep her sisters tears away. Pat was the youngest, and the most vulnerable. She may act out, but she's really a great kid. Pat looked up at her sister, eyes a little red and sniffed.

"R-really? You don't-you don't hate me?" She asked unsure of whether to be thrilled, or something else. Phoebe smiled and shook her head.

"Babe, I could never hate you. You remind me too much of myself." Pat smiled and let her sister get up. Phoebe got up, and walked out of the room and to hers.

When she was changed, she called for Pat, who walked in looking a lot more comfortable than before. The tv was on and a reporter was talking about a murder. As soon as Pat sat down, there was a knock at the door.

"It's me." Piper's voice floated in from the other side of the door.

"Come on in." Phoebe called as the door opened. Piper stepped in carrying a tray full of food.

Phoebe turned around and smiled, laying on the bed next to Pat.

"God I am starving." She exclaimed. Piper smiled too.

"Figured." She turned to the tv and her smile faded.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend Jeremy. I wonder what happened?" Piper asked, setting down the tray. Phoebe and Pat started picking things off and Phoebe answered.

"Uh, some woman got wacked." Phoebe sat up a bit to make room for Piper.

"Wacked? Phoebe you've been in New York way too long." Pat chuckled but nodded her agreement while hugging Phoebe.

"Yeah, I should've satyed." Pat shook her head.

"Than I would have to face the wrath of Prue by myself!" She dramatically said. Phoebe and Piper giggled at their sister when Phoebe spoke again.

"Now, why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back? She asked, totally confused.

"And risk her changing the locks? I don't think so and besides, you should have been the one to tell her not me." Piper answered truthfully. She was glad Phoebe was back and Pat was happier.

"Good point chicken little." Phoebe replied taking a bite of her food. "It's just so hard for me-and Pat for the matter- to even talk to her. She's always been more like a mother." Phoebe reasoned with a valid point.

"That's not her fault. She practically had to-"

"Sacrifice her own child hood to help raise us." The three chorused.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Pat mumbled and the other two smiled.

"Hey, we were lucky she was so responsible. You, Pat and I had it easy, all we had to do was be there." Piper defended, sort of.

"Yeah, well, I don't need a mom anymore, you know? I need a sister." As soon as Phoebe said that, Prue came in carrying some blankets.

"This was always the coldest room in the house." She threw them on the chair by the door and stood there awkwardly.

"Thanks." Phoebe smiled a small but real smile and Prue walked away without another word.

"Come on, let's go play with the spirit board." Pat suggested and the other two smiled but complied.

They were sitting at a table, bowl of popcorn on one side, the three beside each other, hands on the pointer. "I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy are still together. Where did you meet him anyway?" Phoebe asked, looking at Piper.

"We met at the hospital cafeteria, the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel, so he handed me a napkin." Piper replied, remembering that very day.

"Hmm, how romantic." Pat replied sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact is was, the napkin had his phone number on it." Phoebe and Pat started laughing.

"Stop pushing the pointer!" Piper exclaimed, looking down.

"I'm not touching it, maybe it's Pat." Phoebe said seriously.

"Hey! It's not me. You used to always push the pointer." Pat defended.

"More popcorn?" Piper asked, getting up. She walked into the kitchen to make more popcorn.

"Hey, I forgot your question." Pat said, looking into the kitchen at Piper.

"I asked if Prue was going to have sex with someone other then herself this year!" Piper yelled at her sisters.

"That's disgusting." Pat yelled out.

"Please say yes." Phoebe pleaded, and the pointer moved to A, then to T.

"Piper." Phoebe called softly. "Piper get in here!" Pat yelled louder. Prue and Piper walked in as Phoebe and Pat took their hands off the pointer.

"What?" Piper asked.

"What did you guys do now?" Prue asked in an accusing tone.

"Me? I didn't do anything." Piper defended.

"The pointer on the spirit board, it moved on it's own." Pat cried. She looked down at the board.

"We're serious! It spelled AT." Phoebe yelled calmly.

"Well did you push it?" Piper asked, thinking her sisters were crazy.

"No!" Both sisters cried out.

"You, Phoebe always used to push the pointer." Prue accused.

"Our fingers were barely touching it watch." Pat said as she and Phoebe put their hands on the pointer. Prue and Piper turned away and the pointer moved again. It landed on T.

"Ah! It did it again, it moved." Piper turned around and Prue walked back, looking at it.

"It's still on the letter T." She stated.

"I swear it moved." Pat said, still a little freaked out. What the hell is going on? Prue walked away but Piper stayed. The pointer started moving and Phoebe and Pat stood up, causing Piper to turn around. Her face went into shock as she saw the pointer move.

"Look." Pat said as it pointed to I. Piper walked a little closer.

"You saw that right?" Phoebe asked, looking at her sister.

"I think so, yeah." Piper replied.

"I told you we weren't touching it." They all looked down and saw it move again.

"Prue? Can you come in here a sec?" Piper called, hoping her sister would know what's going on. The pointer moved to C. Pat grabbed a letter, and a pen and wrote down what it spelled.

"Now what?" Prue asked annoyed that her sisters were bugging her this late at night.

"I think it's trying to tell us something. Attic." Phoebe said as Pat turned to letter around so they could read. The thunder roared and lightning shined and the power went out.

Piper started walking towards the door mumbling something about going to Jeremy's and Prue followed, pulling the big sister roll, while Phoebe and Pat went to get a flashlight.

"Don't you think you're over reacting? We are perfectly safe here." Prue asked as she followed Piper.

"Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die." Piper panicked.

"It is pouring rain, there's a psycho on the loose. Jeremy's not even home." Prue reasoned.

"So I'll-I'll-I'll wait in the cab until he gets home from work." Piper gave an excuse. She was way too freaked out by what happened to care.

"That'll be cheap!" Prue raised her voice.

"Prue! I saw that pointer move!" Piper argued.

"No, what you saw was Phoebe and Pat's fingers pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic! They're playing a joke on us!" Prue yelled, trying to make her sister see reason.

"You don't know that! We've lived in this house for months now, and we've never been able to get that attic door opened." Piper ranted walking to the phone. She picked up the cordless and tried to call someone.

"Great, now the phone doesn't work!" She cried.

"Yeah, the powers out. Look, just go with me to the basement." Prue asked.

"What? Why?" Piper asked nervously.

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box." Prue replied.

Just then Phoebe and Pat walked in, heading for the stairs.

"Phoebe or Pat will go with you to the basement, won't you guys?" Piper asked pleadingly, she did so not want to go to the basement.

"Nope, we're going to the attic." Phoebe replied.

"No you're not, we already agreed." Prue said, trying to take charge.

"We are not going to wait for some stupid handyman to check out the attic and we are certainly not waiting till tomorrow. We're going now." Pat said defiantly and the two walked up the stairs while Prue dragged Piper to the basement.

* * *

><p>Hey! So, this is chapter two. How many of y'all saw Pat's secrets coming? Please review.<p> 


End file.
